


Spinel One-shots

by Skyarch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Caffeine, Crack, F/F, Fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyarch/pseuds/Skyarch
Summary: A collection of one-shots of our favorite pink noodle gem
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 137





	1. Purrsonality

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So, this is the first Steven Universe fic I've ever written. These aren't in any particular order, and I'll post them as I get ideas. That being said, I already have four or five ideas that just need to be written out. Some will be short and fluffy, and some will be longer and filled with angst. I have no beta, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors.

“You know, Spinel kind of reminds me of a cat.” Steven had told her. He and Pink Pearl were sitting on the couch watching tv, the heavy rain outside preventing them from enjoying the outdoors. The gem in question was lying on the couch, her face pressed to Pink Pearl's stomach just under her gem. Her stretchy arms wrapped around the other gem as she slumbered. Sleep had never come easy for Spinel, even with Pink Pearl holding onto her. When she did finally manage to relax enough to fall asleep, it was short-lived. A couple of hours at a time. The nightmares always had a tight hold on her. 

She was slowly getting better, but they were in no hurry. Pink Pearl ran a gentle hand through the gems magenta hair, smiling as she sighed and nudged her head into the soft touch. 

“What's a cat?” She asked, Steven only pointed to the four-legged creature that resided in the beach house. Pink Pearl studied the animal before looking down at Spinel. She frowned.

“Spinel looks nothing like a cat.” Steven chuckled as the gem seemed to say that with a slight pout. He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

“Not appearance-wise, she kind of behaves like one sometimes though.” Pink Pearl watched the gem hybrid with curiosity. She still didn't understand some of this earth's technology, not like Spinel did. The playful gem was seemingly able to operate most electronics with ease, even if she had never used them before. She remembered the day that Steven and Amethyst had introduced Spinel to video games. The controller had been handed to her, and within minutes she had dominated the game. 

Pink Pearl blinked when the rectangular device was put in front of her face.

“People really love cats, there are a lot of videos of them on the internet.” He stated matter of factly as the video began to play. Pearl held the device in one hand while the other stayed on Spinel's head. She watched as the cat in the video ate its food out of a bowl while the human placed a long green object behind it. She quirked an eyebrow, having no idea what she was watching. She nearly barked out a laugh as the creature turned around, and upon spotting the long object, jumped high in the air. 

The next video featured a cat seemingly glaring at something that she could not see. Its back was arched while the tail was high in the air, puffed up with the fur looking spikier. It opened Its mouth and an odd and, frankly, alarming noise came out. She looked to Steven, confusion written on her face.

“That was a hiss, cats do that when they're scared or angry.” He explained with a smile. Now that she thought about it, she thought she had heard that odd noise once or twice coming from the resident cat. The videos continued with cats that chased little red dots, but she was mostly entertained by the videos of them ambushing the tiny humans or other creatures known as dogs.  
She handed the phone back to Steven when the video stopped.

“I suppose I can see a resemblance in behavior.” Steven chuckled as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Do you remember when you guys came to visit a couple of weeks ago and I was sick?” Pink Pearl nodded. Neither of them had ever seen Steven when he was sick, so when Spinel had called from a communication device and saw his sniffly and tired state, she all but grabbed Pink Pearl's hand and dragged her to the warp pad. Spinel had anxiously checked his gem numerous times despite his reassurances that he was fine and that he just needed to rest. 

“Do you remember what she did when I sneezed?” Ah, yes. Spinel had been sitting next to Steven on his bed after checking his gem when the horribly loud noise had occurred. The pink gem had yelped in alarm before jumping to the top of his bookshelf. Her pigtails had risen and bristled, just like the startled cat in the video. To be fair, Pink Pearl had also been quite alarmed. She rose a hand to her mouth and quietly chuckled. 

“Yes, I see it now. You know, I believe I have also heard her hiss before.” Steven looked at her with wide eyes.

“Really?” He asked, slight disbelief in his voice. Pink Pearl chuckled and affectionately pet the sleeping gem.

“Yes, although it didn't sound exactly like a cat.” She looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall what had exactly happened.

“She was giving me a tour of Little Homeworld I believe, one of the residing gems had approached me and was being quite flirtatious.” She looked down at the sleeping gem and a small blush dusted her cheeks. Spinel had stepped between the two of them and stretched her legs to appear taller before glaring at the other gem and hissing. The flirtatious gem had the good sense to get the gist sooner rather than later and apologized before running away. Spinel had looked very pleased with herself afterward. 

“I really wish I had seen the look on that gems face.” Steven had been on the receiving end of Spinels glares before, and though he knew that she wouldn't hurt him, they were still intimidating. Pink Pearl was about to reply when the calico cat jumped onto the sofa. She watched as it seemed to investigate Spinel before jumping over the gem and settling down in the space between her heart-shaped gem and the couch. Her hand left Spinel's head for a moment to pet the cat. She could see the appeal of having such an animal in your residence, petting them was quite calming. She drew her hand back in alarm when a rumbling noise emanated from it. She looked to Steven for an explanation. He smiled.

“She's purring, it means she's happy.” Pink Pearl looked at the cat in wonderment, they had so many strange sounds. She felt Spinel's form relax even more as she sighed once again. Perhaps the purring was comforting to her? Pink Pearl made a mental note to study the animal more, maybe Spinel would benefit from having a cat of her own. 

“I'm not sure the Diamonds would allow a cat in the palace, would it be possible to have a recording of this noise? It seems to relax Spinel quite effectively.” She asked Steven who nodded. 

“Yeah, the diamonds don't seem to share the same fascination with Earth's creatures. I can definitely make a recording for her though.” Pink Pearl smiled, looking at the cat that was cuddled up to her girlfriend once more before looking back at the tv. 

“Thank you, Steven.”


	2. What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl realizes her mistake too late

Spinel eyed the aluminum can that Amethyst was offering warily.

“What is it?” She asked. Spinel enjoyed eating food far more than consuming a beverage. It came as no surprise to anyone that she adored baked sweets and, interestingly enough, had become obsessed with Italian food. After a few kitchen fires, Spinel was able to make a lasagna that was to die for, and left Steven and Amethyst battling for the last square every time. 

“It's an energy drink dude, It's kinda sweet but also a little sour.” Spinel took the can and inspected it. The silver, blue and red coloring was appealing. Amethyst groaned at Spinel's reluctance. 

“Just try it Spins, it tastes weird at first but you'll like it! Here, I'll open it for ya.” The purple gem popped the aluminum tab, the loud pop and hissing noise startling Spinel a bit. She took a step back, narrowing her magenta eyes at the can.

“It's hissing at me.” They could faintly hear Pearl chuckling from the kitchen where she was preparing some grilled cheese sandwiches for the two.

“That's just carbonation Spinel, many of the beverages that humans consume are carbonated.” Spinel quirked an eyebrow but did not ask for further explanation, there were just some things that she would never understand. Garnet, the more intelligent gem of the group, opted to observe the impending disaster from the kitchen counter, remaining close to the warp pad. Amethyst began to tap a foot impatiently as the pink gem sniffed the can, her nose wrinkling in slight disgust.

“It smells really weird.” 

“Dude, I'm telling you, you're gonna like it!” 

“.....”

“....”

“Ya sure?” Amethysts left eye twitched.

“I'm going to pin you down and pour it into your mouth if you don't take a sip.” Spinel sniffed and waved a hand at Amethyst.

“Please, ya can't pin me, I'm too stretchy for-” Spinel squeaked in alarm as Amethyst tackled her to the floor, the purple gem took advantage of the other gems startled state and pried her mouth open.

“Drink it!” 

“Amythyst!” Pearl shouted in alarm and proceeded to pull Amethyst off of a stunned Spinel, she grinned triumphantly as Spinel sputtered, swallowing the small bit of liquid that Amethyst had managed to pour into her mouth.

“That was entirely uncalled for! Are you alright Spinel?” The pink gem sat up with a contemplative look on her face as she stared at the can. She had decided that carbonation was really weird, her eyes watered as the bubbles slid down her throat. 

“It's not completely unpleasant.” She muttered, Amethyst laughed and slapped her on the back. 

“Told ya, you can have that can.” She watched as Amethyst opened another one and proceeded to chug it. Throwing caution to the wind, she raised the can to her lips and closed her eyes as she took two large gulps. Her eyes widened as the taste seemed to improve, or maybe she was just getting used to it? With renewed vigor, she brought the can back to her lips. Garnet's face twitched as she watched the two most energetic gems in town chug the beverages. 

“Alright, I'm out.” She calmly stated and walked to the warp pad, Pearl looked at her in confusion.

“Where are you going?” the fusion gave her a look that said, “Really?” as she stepped onto the warp pad and vanished from sight. Pearls eyes narrowed before they comically widened as she realized her mistake. She had been so happy with how comfortable Spinel allowed herself to be, able to relax around them, that she hadn't given the possible consequences any though. 

“Oh, stars, what have I done?” She said in a grave voice, she jumped when both of the gems dropped their cans on the floor. Amethyst laughed at Spinel as she began to bounce in place with stars in her eyes. She vibrated with energy. 

“I feel great!” She exclaimed grinning at the purple gem. 

“Hey Spins, You know what we should do?” 

“What?” Spinel excitedly asked. Amethyst grinned and reached a hand to Spinel's shoulder before tapping her with it.

“You're it!” She yelled before running away, Spinel shook with excitement and took off after the purple gem. The next few minutes were a blur for Pearl. There was literally nothing she could have done, the two caffeinated gems were a whirlwind of destruction. Spinel was literally bouncing off the walls while Amethyst shapeshifted into any animal she could to avoid getting caught. She flinched as the couch was turned over, and, deciding to go with self-preservation, she removed herself from the living room and ran out the front door. 

She leaned on the railing gasping for air she didn't need, how long would they be like that? How much destruction would they cause? Pearl cried out in relief as she spotted a trio of gems approaching the house. 

“Bismuth!” She ran to the blacksmith, clinging to her arms.

“Whoa there Pearl, are you okay?” Bismuth gently grabbed both of Pearl's arms and moved to get a look at her friend's face. Peridot and Lapis stood next to the large gem, curiously listening to the noises of destruction coming from the beach house. 

“What's going on in there?” Bismuth asked and began to climb the stairs before being held back by Pearl.

“Don't go in there!” Pearl pleaded, Bismuth raised an eyebrow before smiling gently. 

“Calm down Pearl, just tell me what's going on. Garnet came to Little Homeworld and said that you might need my help.” A loud crash that came from the house caused Bismuth to wince. 

“I guess she meant you'd need my help with some repairs, huh?” She chuckled.

“Did Amethyst go on another energy drink binge?” Pearl gripped her head in her hands, looking positively distraught.

“Yes! But not just Amethyst, she gave a can of it to Spinel!” The trio froze, now understanding the reason for Pearl's panic. 

“It's her first time having caffeine, oh stars, and I just let it happen!” She dramatically threw herself into Bismuth's arms. 

“They were just having such a good time!”

“Well, this will be a catastrophe. Amethyst alone is a handful when she's caffeinated, but Spinel? She already has too much energy to begin with!” Peridot exclaimed as she threw her hands up in frustration. Another crash but this time from the railing made them turn their attention upwards. They watched in horror as Amethyst flew through the railing, effectively splintering it to pieces before she flew over the edge of the cliff.

“Amethyst!” Pearl cried out in alarm before Spinel flew out the door and dove over the cliff as well, the pink gem shouted in excitement as she plummeted.

“Spinel!” Poor Pearl was about to dissipate her form. Lapis' water wings appeared on her back and she took off after the gems but stopped in confusion. The two were nowhere in sight. She flew down to the beach and inspected the sand as if she expected to find two gemstones laying in it. Her eyes narrowed in confusion. Where could they have gone? The blue gem flew back to the beach house. And when Pearl saw Lapis coming back empty-handed, she assumed the worst.

“Oh stars they shattered themselves didn't they?” Tears streamed from her eyes, but Lapis shook her head. 

“If they did hit the ground, I would have seen them.” Pearl threw her hands up.

“Well, they didn't just vanish into thin air!” 

“There they are.” Peridot calmly pointed to the beach, indeed, the two gems were running through the sand, shouting at the top of their lungs.

“AAAAaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!” Their combined shouts of glee were quickly fading as they sprinted towards Little Homeworld. Bismuth twitched as she envisioned all the work she would have to do to repair both the beach house AND Little Homeworld. Peridot lifted a hand into the air, pointer finger extended to the sky. 

“I predict the destruction of fifty percent of Little Homeworld by the time the two of them crash.” She said as she read her tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, this was written at 12am with me having too little sleep and one too many Red Bulls. I can totally see Amethyst doing this by the way.


	3. To Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Pearl quickly realized that she was not a fighter, and so did the corrupted gem that stood before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst for you all

Pink Pearl quickly realized that she was not a fighter, and so did the corrupted gem before her. 

The day had started off great, she had woken up in Spinel's arms in the soft bed that they shared. The two pink gems had decided to make a home on earth, deciding that ultimately, getting away from Homeworld was their next step in healing. Spinel had hidden behind her as she chatted with Bismuth in Little Homeworld, telling her that they wanted to make their home here in the mountains. 

It was a short walk away from the hustle and bustle of Little Homeworld, but at the same time, it was secluded. Pink Pearl was able to bask in the silence while Spinel was comforted by the faint sounds of gem-filled city in the background. Spinel was unable to bear dead silence, it immediately sent her back to the garden and put her in a dissociative state, all Pink Pearl could do was hold her and talk to her to try to ground her, bring her back. 

The house was one level, mostly wood like the beach house. More often than not, the two fell asleep in each other's arms in the living room on their large and plush couch, so their bedroom was small. They had decided to have a bathroom built, for human company of course. At night, the two of them would cuddle on the roof with blankets and stargaze together. They loved that house. 

So you can imagine Pink Pearl's frustration, when a raging corrupted gem crashed through it, tearing right through the bedroom where they just happened to be sleeping tonight of all nights. She felt more than saw Spinel wrapping her body around her in the split second before they were launched off the bed. She heard Spinel grunt above her when they landed hard on the floor. The playful gem was crouched above her girlfriend, body shielding her from harm.

“Spinel?” She asked in a hushed voice. A creaking sound came from up above, and Pink Pearl cried out in alarm as Spinel braced herself and heavy debris slammed onto her back. Spinel squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw, some larger splinters of wood from the roof had embedded themselves into her back and it hurt. She slowly opened her left eye and sighed in relief when she saw that Pink Pearl was unharmed, she looked terrified, but she was safe. Spinel tensed her body and quickly rolled them to the side, the debris crashing to the floor where they had been. 

“Spinel!” Pink Pearl cried again, the other gem was breathing heavily on her side, giving Pearl the perfect view of her back. The wounded gem chuckled weakly and with shaky arms, she rose to a sit. 

“I'm fine toots don't worry about me, you alright?” Pink Pearl crawled over to the other gem and gently cradled her face in her hands. 

“You're not fine Spinel, your back...” She trailed off, craning her neck to look at the smaller gems wounds. A low growl coming from the destroyed wall made both gems freeze, Spinel pushed Pink Pearl behind her and glared at the creature. Neither of them had ever seen a corrupted gem, but they knew what it was instantly. 

Pearl shook behind Spinel, it was huge, as tall as their house. Its general shape was that of an earth creature, what did Steven call them? Ah yes, dogs. This didn't look like any dog she had seen before, it looked more wild, more threatening. It was gray in color with splotches of green, and as it opened its jaws, steam bellowed out, and the two pink gems could see two sets of sharp fangs. Its narrowed eyes were pitch black and completely focused on the two gems before it. Spinel's body tensed, unsure of what to do. 

The corrupted gem was fast, and it took advantage of Spinel's hesitation. It lunged at them and Spinel could barely push the other gem out of the way in time. It crashed into her, sending her through one of the wooden walls. As soon as Spinel hit the ground outside it was on her again, she managed to get to her feet but was immediately knocked down as claws made contact with her right side. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, the claws had torn into her like a hot knife through butter, and the gashes were leaving behind an incredibly painful stinging sensation. 

Pink Pearl groaned as she sat up and brought a hand to her head, the sounds of fighting outside made her go tense. She bolted from her spot on the floor and ran outside, dread filled her chest. The corrupted gem was quickly wearing Spinel down, Pink Pearl watched in horror as every time Spinel got back up, she was beaten back down. 

'I have to do something!' She thought and frantically looked around the ground for anything to hit the infernal beast with. Her eye zeroed in on a long and jagged bit of wood, it would have to do. She rushed to it and picked her in her right hand, she brandished it as if it were a sword. To her, it might as well have been, anything to distract the beast and get it away from Spinel. 

“Leave her alone!” She screamed, her eyes narrowed in rage as she jammed the wood into the left flank of the corrupted gem. It halted its attacks, and slowly turned its gaze to her. With the plank embedded in its side, the gem turned to face her.

“Don't!” Spinel weakly cried, but Pink Pearl was already running back to the destroyed house, and it was already chasing her. She ran into what used to be the living room, quickly ducking behind the overturned couch. The beast slowly stalked in after her, inhaling through its nose trying to locate her. She rapped her knuckles on the floor, making a knocking sound. Trying to hold its interest without being caught long enough for Spinel to recover. It was suddenly too silent, the beast hadn't moved to investigate the sound. Maybe it went to another room? Or maybe it had lost interest and gone back to Spinel? 

That particular thought caused her great concern, and she slowly peeked her head around the corner of the couch. Its head suddenly dropped down from above her and she was face to face with a giant black eye. She shivered at the realization that the corrupted gem had probably been standing behind her for longer than she cared to think. She was frozen, her limbs would not listen to her and she shook. 

The corrupted gem suddenly snarled and recoiled from her, a good-sized rock fell to the floor where the dog like gem's head had been. Pink Pearl looked to the ruined wall and saw Spinel leaning against it, teeth bared and all but growling at her enemy. She had injuries everywhere, but the small crack at the bottom of her gem was what horrified Pink Pearl the most. The other gem either hadn't noticed or the other and more likely option, she knew it was there and was being reckless again. 

“Don't you touch her!” Spinel snarled and ran at the corrupted gem with one inflated fist, the hit landed and knocked the beast over. Spinel panted for breath, clearly exhausted. Ignoring her own injuries, Spinel ran over to Pink Pearl and looked her over. 

“It didn't hurt ya did it?” She asked frantically, but the other gem just shook her head.

“I'm fine, but your gem-” She was cut off when Spinel withdrew her phone from her heart-shaped gem and shoved it into her hands. In the corner of the room, the noise of wood shuffling made Spinel curse. 

“You gotta call Steven and tell him and his friends to get over here.” The beast was now on its feet, looking around the house for them. Spinel gently put her hands on the small of Pink Pearl back and urged her away.

“Go to the bathroom, I'll keep it distracted okay?” Pink Pearl dug her heels into the floor and turned to face Spinel, a tear escaping her eye.

“I'm not leaving you alone with that thing! You're already so hurt.” She pleaded with the pink gem. Spinel weakly smiled and held Pink Pearl's hands in her own. 

“I'll be fine doll, and you know I'd do anything to protect you.” That only caused Pink pearls anxiety to increase. 

“That's what I'm afraid of.” She cried, but the beast was done waiting and Spinel shoved her towards the bathroom and ran at the corrupted gem once more, this time, she punched its snout. 

“Follow me ya four-legged freak!” She shouted and stuck her tongue out at it. The corrupted gem bared its teeth and lunged after her. Pink Pearl sprinted to the bathroom and shut the door. She held the phone up and tried Steven's cell first. 

Ring ring

ring ring

ring ring

No answer, she swore and tried his house number.

“Hello?” Pink Pearl almost sobbed when she heard his voice.

“Steven this is Pink Pearl, we need you and everyone else at our house now!” 

“What's going on?” He asked urgently, and she swore she could see him scrunching his eyebrows. Pink Pearl heard a yelp outside and shouted into the phone.

“There's a corrupted gem here, please hurry! Spinel is hurt really bad.”

“Just hold on we're on our way!” The other line hung up and Pink Pearl stored the device in her gem just as Spinel and the corrupted gem crashed into the bathroom. She yelped as her head smashed into the floor, vaguely aware of a pair of arms once again pulling her close. When her vision cleared, she saw Spinel's face in front of her, her eyes narrowed and crazed. She wrapped her left arm around Pink Pearl four times and brought her inflated right hand in front of them.

Must Protect

That was all that was running through her head, her own pain didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was protecting the only gem that brought her true happiness. No matter the cost. The corrupted gem opened its jaws and roared at them, so powerful was the noise that it nearly sent Spinel to her knees. But the pink gem clenched her teeth and stood tall, she inhaled deeply and screamed at it, and the beast had the decency to look taken aback for a second. Spinel was the first to move this time, now on the offensive, she just needed to hold on until the others arrived.

That was easier said than done, her injuries combined with keeping an arm around her precious cargo had slowed her pace. The corrupted gem was constantly on her heels, and she made sure that her body covered Pink Pearls as she moved to the right one second too late and those claws dug into her again and sent the two of them into a pile of wood. Pink pearl groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head, but, looking down at Spinel she gasped. Not only had the collision caused the crack in her gem to spread, but a thinner piece of wood from the roof had also impaled Spinel through and through just below her gem. 

She wouldn't last much longer like this, and Pink Pearl brought a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs at the realization. Her mind blanked when she heard the corrupted gem approaching them again, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave Spinel here, but she knew she wasn't quick enough to outrun it as Spinel had been. With great effort, Spinel's eyes opened again and Pink Pearl almost gasped at the spirals in them. She had never seen her eyes look like that before. She blinked in surprise as the wounded gem tried to lift herself up, and gently tried to push her back down onto her side.

“Stay down Spinel.” She pleaded, knowing that she wouldn't survive another hit from that thing. Spinel didn't react, seemingly unaware of where she was. She bared her teeth and once again tried to push herself up but instantly yelped and fell back to the floor, growling in frustration. Pink Pearl sighed wearily and gently held Spinel in her arms, she could only close as eye as the corrupted gem charged at them for the final time. She waited.

And waited.

When nothing happened, she slowly opened her eye. The corrupted gems teeth were inches away but they stayed there. Was it stuck on something? Suddenly, one of the corrupted gems legs was pulled out from under it, causing the beast to crash to the floor. She peered around the wolf, following its caught leg her eyes landed on a familiar whip.

“Amethyst.” She breathed in relief, the purple gem grinned at them.

“We got you fam!” Whatever that meant, Pink Pearl chuckled nonetheless. Amethyst dragged the gem back and out into the open. Pink Pearl could briefly see Bismuth and Garnet as they rushed the creature. The Crystal Gems Pearl ran into the house, approaching them with concern all over her face. 

“Are both of you alri-oh my stars!” She exclaimed as she saw the condition that Spinel was in. 

“There's so much damage, how has her form not dissipated?” She muttered, but Pink Pearl heard her and it made her heart sink. Spinel was in so much pain right now. Lapis slowly flew by the large opening in the house and Pearl waved her over. 

“Please let Steven know he's needed over here, quickly!” She pleaded, Lapis nodded grimly and flew back outside, making a beeline for the gem hybrid. 

“Steven!” The boy looked her way for a split second before he had to leap back from the razor-sharp claws of the beast. Peridot, bless her heart, stood on her levitating trash can lid and flew in close to the corrupted gem. She poked it with a stick that she held in her hand, trying to draw its attention away from the two. It worked, the gem became annoyed with the persistent poking and jumped in the air towards the green gem, who yelped in alarm and started to fly backwards. Garnet and Bismuth stood in front of Steven and Lapis, a line of defense should the corrupted gem turn its attention back to the two talking gems.

“You're needed in the house, Spinel is hurt really bad.” Lapis' face held great concern, and Steven paled. 

“Right!” He said and ran to the house, he took in its condition with a sad expression, recalling how happy the two pink gems were when their home had finally been revealed to them. Bismuth had been told where they wanted the house to be built, but the general design had been left up to the building crew. It had been a surprise, and the beaming smiles on Pink Pearl and Spinel's faces were ingrained into his mind. They had been so happy. 

He ran into the living room and spotted the three gems in the center, he slowed his approach and Pearl turned to him with a concerned look in her eyes. Pink Pearl was gazing at Spinel, tears streaming from her eye. Once he noticed Spinel's condition, he could understand why. She had wounds everywhere, gashes from the corrupted gems sharp claws on her legs and waist and scuff marks just about everywhere else. He almost started crying when he noticed the wood impaling her just below her gem, which drew his attention to the growing crack in her gem. He carefully knelt down in front of the wounded gem.

“Spinel?” Her eyes were clenched shut and she was heavily panting, just because gems couldn't bleed didn't mean they couldn't get hurt, and she looked like she was in excruciating pain. He found himself asking the same question that Pearl had, how was she still here? She should have poofed by now.

“Hang on Spinel, you'll feel better in just a second.” He spoke with determination and licked his hand. Unfortunately, his hand managed to slightly graze her chin as it began its descent to her gem. Spinel's spiraled eyes shot open and Steven had to scurry back as a stretched arm lashed out at him. 

“Spinel?” He watched as she glared at him with the promise of pain if he came any closer, her teeth were bared and her eyes were full of rage. Pink Pearl looked to be in just as much shock as the other two.

“It's okay Spinel It's just Steven, you know him, he's our friend.” She pleaded. The sounds of the fight outside increased, it seemed to startle the injured gem and her legs flailed as she fought to get herself standing again. Her form glitched but she didn't cease her movements, and when Steven slowly moved forward to stop her, she snapped her teeth at him and tried with great effort to push Pink Pearl further behind her. 

Protect protect protect protect protect 

Steven's eyes widened at her actions, a hint of sadness in them. He looked over his shoulder at the Pearl silently observing the scene from behind him. 

“She doesn't seem very aware at the moment, though that's not a surprise given the shape she's in.” Steven hummed and nodded.

“She doesn't recognize us, she thinks we're a threat.” He then looked at Pink Pearl, the poor gem looked ready to fall apart.

“She's protecting you.” Pink Pearl nodded with a sob and a hiccup. She moved her hand down to Spinel's head and began to run her fingers through her magenta hair. It seemed to relax the injured a gem a bit, but it didn't distract her from the two perceived threats in front of her.

“She's not going to let me near her.” Steven slowly said with a hum, trying to think of another solution. His eyes lit up and he looked around the battered house.

“Do you guys have any napkins or towels?” Pink Pearl looked at him in confusion.

“Yes, either in the kitchen or bathroom. I don't know if you'll find any in this mess though.” Steven leaped to his feet, ignoring Spinel as she growled again, and ran into the kitchen frantically searching for anything he could use. He grinned in triumph as he pulled out a dirty dishcloth from under the splintered wood. He slowly approached the two pink gems again though this time, he walked behind Spinel and Pink Pearl. The injured gem tried to crane her neck to keep an eye on him, but she clearly didn't have the energy. Pink Pearl shushed her soothingly, trying to keep her from getting worked up again. One wrong move and she would cause her gem to shatter. Steven spit on the dishcloth then handed it to Pink Pearl before moving back into Spinel's view so she could keep her eye on him. 

“Just gently put that on her gem.” He talked quietly, trying not to startle the injured gem again. A triumphant and nasally “Ha!” came from outside, and the sounds of battle ceased. This seemed to settle Spinel somewhat, as her form hesitantly relaxed, her eyes closed and she let out a pitiful whine. Pink Pearl sniffled and bent down to place a kiss on Spinel's temple, she kept her lips there for a couple of seconds before muttering against her partner's skin.

“I know, it hurts doesn't it.” She gently placed the towel on the cracked gem, letting the saliva ooze into the crack. She smiled as Spinel seemed to sigh in relief, but she still would not dissipate her form. Pink Pearl carefully gathered her girlfriend into her arms and continued to stroke her head. She had to be mindful of the wooden post that was still embedded into her form. The other gems had come inside and gathered around them. 

“It's alright Spinel, I'm safe, our friends are here so It's okay to rest now.” Even with her eyes closed in exhaustion, Pink Pearl could tell that Spinel seemed to be listening for any indication that they were still in danger. 

“Please rest, the corrupted gem is gone, I'll be here when you wake up.” That seemed to ease Spinel's mind, her form vanished with a poof and pink smoke. Pink Pearl caught the heart-shaped gem in her hands as the wooden stake and splinters that had been in her back fell to the floor. She sighed in relief and held the gem to her cheek, turning it over and planting a kiss on it.

“Take your time.” She softly whispered before looking at everyone.

“Thank you all for getting here so quickly.” Her smile fell when she turned her gaze to the gem in her hands. 

“I've never seen her like that.” Her cheeks puffed up in slight annoyance, but everyone could tell it was more out of concern than anything else.

“She was very reckless.” Crystal Gem Pearl approached her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“She'll be fine, though she will have to rest for at least a week.” She informed the pink gem, who nodded. 

“She was doing everything she could to protect me, she didn't even think about herself.” Tears gathered in her eye again, Garnet pushed through the crowd and placed a hand on her other shoulder, gently squeezing it. 

“You're very important to Spinel, you've shown her love and kindness and have been very patient with her.” 

“You're a huge source of comfort for her.” Lapis spoke up, a fond smile on her face. Garnet nodded, and the normally stoic fusion smiled down at the gem in Pink Pearl's hands. 

“She loves you so much, of course she would want to protect you from harm.” 

“I know, and I love her so very much. I'll have to have a talk with her once she wakes up though. I can protect her too.” She sighed and stood up, looking around their destroyed home. Bismuth whistled as she surveyed the damage. 

“Hate to say it, but I'm going to have to start from scratch here, sorry.”

“You guys are more than welcome to stay at the beach house.” Steven offered and Pink Pearl smiled. 

“It's fine Bismuth, a house can be rebuilt, I'm just glad that everyone is safe.” She turned to Steven. 

“I believe I will take you up on that offer, thank you.” Steven gave her a beaming smile. 

“Not a problem, I'll go set up the couch!” Everyone piled out of the building and Pink Pearl looked around once more before smiling affectionately at the gem in her hands.

“We've got great friends, don't we?”


	4. She What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink Pearl knew that Spinel could be extremely shy, but she didn't think THAt would happen.

Pink Pearl reveled in the fact that she could make Spinel a blushing mess. The gem could be such a smooth-talking flirt when she was the one doing the flirting, but when she was on the receiving end, it was an entirely different story. It had been slow going at first, their relationship. The playful gem had spent six thousand years all alone, it didn't come as a surprise that she was painfully touch starved. 

The trouble was that she had always seemed desperate for affection, but would not allow herself to get close to anyone. To Spinel, getting close to other gems meant eventually dealing with the pain of abandonment that would surely follow when they grew bored of her. It had taken quite a bit of time for Spinel to get used to being comfortable with touch again, to get the fear out of her magenta eyes whenever Pink Pearl would hug her. 

After six months, the two of them seemed to grow more aware of the growing attraction they had for one another. Spinel would stutter more, blush at the slightest of touches. The heart gem seemed to be almost embarrassed at how easily she was becoming flustered, Pink Pearl found it endearing. Spinel had gone to Blue Pearl one day to question her if she knew about this strange feeling she kept having. It was a fluttery feeling in her gem whenever she was around Pink Pearl, sometimes lightheadedness would follow and she would feel impossibly happy. Blue Pearl had just smiled and explained the concept of a crush. Spinel sputtered.

“A-are ya sure I'm not just tired or somethin'?” She had asked almost desperately.

“Gems don't get tired Spinel.” Well shit. She had a crush on Pink Pearl, had romantic feelings towards her. The thought had terrified her, but she happily noted that it wasn't due to her paranoia of getting too close. It was because she didn't know what to do.

“According to human culture, it is customary to gift flowers to someone you wish to date.” Blue had happily suggested. So there she was, picking flowers for the Pearl. She walked down the palace halls, keeping the bouquet hidden behind her back. Pink Pearl had been talking with Yellow and Blue Pearl when she spotted Spinel approaching them. She waved happily, not noticing the knowing look on Blue's face as she dragged Yellow away. Spinel stopped within arms reach of her, her face red as could be. 

“Hello Spinel, how are you today?” She watched as Spinel fidgeted in place, unable to look her in the eyes.

“I'm just swell, h-how are you?” Pink Pearl smiled and slowly took the other gems free hand in one of her own. Her thumb stroked the back of Spinel's hand. 

“I cannot complain, what are you holding behind your back?” Oh, oh dear. Perhaps she shouldn't have pointed that out. If gems had pores, she was certain Spinel would be sweating a small river into the halls. The anxious gem brought the flowers out from behind her, offering them to Pink Pearl who looked at the flowers with a blush on her cheeks. 

“For me?” She questioned, and when Spinel nodded she carefully took the flowers into her hands. She bent her head down to the flowers and was delighted at the sweet smell. 

“Thank you Spinel, they're beautiful. What is the occasion?” 

“Nothin', just wanted to pick 'em for ya.” Spinel had finally met her gaze, and with a small smile nonetheless. 

“Well, thank you.” Pink Pearl bent her head down once again as she moved closer to Spinel, who for the life of her, could not move. Slowly, she pressed her lips against Spinel's soft cheek, keeping them there for a moment before pulling away. She looked at the other gems face, giggling at the dazed expression. Spinel's face was even redder than before if that was even possible. Pink Pearl started to become concerned though when the other gem remained frozen.

“Spinel?” She said softly, reaching out to cup her cheek in her hand, but before she could touch the shaking gem, poof. She blinked in surprise as a cloud of pink smoke enveloped her and watched as the heart-shaped gem slowly began to fall to the hard ground. Crying out in alarm, she quickly dropped the flowers to catch the gem.

“What...just happened?” She asked herself, more confused than anything. She inspected the gem, searching for any chips or breaks and sighed in relief when she found none. 

"Wait."  
_________________________________________________________

Steven's surprised face appeared in front of her, jostling her out of the memory. Her, Steven and Garnet were sitting on the beach, talking while Spinel and Amethyst engage in a splash war in the ocean. The sun was shining, and a pleasant breeze blew around them. 

For whatever reason, the subject of how they had started dating was never brought up. It was as if no one wanted to question it, they just wanted the two pink gems to be happy. Today was the day that Steven finally felt confident enough to ask, and so, Pink Pearl began to happily discuss the beginning. 

“She actually poofed?!” Laughter was in his eyes, and he turned to look at Spinel just as she was inflating her fists and raising them high over her head. Amethyst's eyes widened comically and she made an attempt to swim back to land. Pink Pearl chuckled.

“Yes. At first, I was worried I had done something to upset her. When she finally did reform, she shyly informed me that she had been overwhelmed, but not in an unpleasant way if that makes any sense.” Steven nodded. Garnet, who had been silently watching the two gems play in the ocean, smiled. 

“She's adjusted well, you two have been very good for each other.” Pink Pearl hummed.

“Yes, I'm very proud of her. Just don't mention that I told you this.”

“Oh?” Pink Pearl squeaked as Spinel sat behind her and rest her chin on her shoulder. She hadn't even seen her get out of the water, but she knew how stealthy Spinel could be when she wanted to. 

“Just what are ya tellin' them, doll?” She spoke in a teasing tone and Pink pearl giggled nervously.

“Oh, just telling them about when we first started dating is all.” Spinel quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't a total lie. 

“I don't believe ya, you better not be tellin' them that story.” 

“I can neither confirm nor deny that.” Spinel sputtered and blushed, her gaze shifting between the three of them. When Garnet grinned and gave her a thumbs-up, she groaned and moved to press her forehead against Pink Pearl's back, effectively hiding her face. The other gem huffed and affectionately pat her head.

“I thought it was rather cute, and I was much less worried when it happened the second time.” 

“They didn't need to know that it happened a second time!” Spinel protested behind her, but Pink Pearl could feel her smiling against her back. 

“I want to know what happened.” Steven said with a pout, throwing her a kicked puppy look.

“Yo, what are we talking about.” Asked Amethyst as she sauntered over to the group, soaking wet with seaweed in her hair.

“Nothing!” Came a shriek from behind Pink Pearl, who laughed nervously, a bright blush on her face.

“W-well, the second occurrence happened during a more..intimate moment.”

“Don't you dare.” Spinel muttered, face still hidden. Pink Pearl soothingly ran a hand through Spinel's hair. She almost wanted to see the other become flustered, but decided to show some mercy. 

“I'm afraid that information must be withheld, I'll leave it up to your imaginations.” Perhaps, that had not been the best thing to say. Spinel drew her head away from Pink Pearl's back, only to smack a hand to her face. Amethyst would not be deterred, her eyebrows waggling suggestively as she spoke.

“Imagination huh? Alright, I'm betting it happened when you found out how sensitive Spinel's neck is.” 

“Amethyst!” Pink Pearl cried in alarm, Spinel didn't need to know that she occasionally spoke to the purple gem after certain...discoveries were made. Poor Spinel looked she wanted to bury her head in the sand.

“Really toots? Out of all the gems to talk to about that sort of stuff.”

“Well, I'm not going to share those kinds of things with the teenager!” She argued, throwing her arms in Steven's direction. The young boy looked like he was about to be sick, the two pink gems were like older sisters to him. There were just certain things he did NOT need to know about. 

“Oh, please don't be mad Spinel. It's just so exciting sometimes, I have to tell someone. I can't tell these things to Yellow or Blue Pearl, you know how they are.” Pink Pearl pleaded, hoping that she hadn't unknowingly crossed a line. Spinel's chuckle gave her some hope. 

“I'm not mad, just kinda surprised that ya like to talk about that sort of stuff with other gems.” Spinel lifted her head from Pink Pearl's neck and rest her chin on her slim shoulder once again. Pink Pearl almost gulped at the teasing expression on Spinel's face.

“I could tell her some things about ya too, ya know?” Pink Pearl brought a hand to her mouth and gasped.

“You wouldn't dare!” 

“Oh, but I would.” The heart-shaped gem turned her attention to Amethyst, who was bouncing in her seat at the prospect of receiving more information. Or as she would call it, dirt. 

“You'd be surprised at how aggressive this little lady can get, and so needy!” Pink Pearl's face resembled a tomato as she grabbed the back of Spinel's shirt and proceeded to drag her away from the group.

“That's enough sharing!” Her voice squeaked as she spoke, behind her, Spinel smirked at the small victory.

“What's the matter doll? I'm just excited to share my discoveries!” She guffawed. Steven brought both hands to his mouth.

“You could have told me to plug my ears you know!” He glared at Spinel as she continued to laugh while being dragged through the sand.

“Man, I gotta write all this down in my notebook.” Steven threw the purple gem a disturbed look.

“There's a notebook?!” Garnet, who had the decency to look a little embarrassed, tucked Steven under her am and began the trek back to the temple. 

“I will be burning that notebook.” Amethyst gasped and ran after the fusion.

“No! My juicy details!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending kinda took a turn, I typed it, but I didn't expect it.


	5. A Little Help?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel is not good with the tiny humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this, I was too focused on my other story.

It had been three months since Spinel and Pink Pearl made Earth their new home, and they were loving it. Spinel was still not convinced that everyone was okay with her being a resident on the planet, even though they had reassured her numerous times that is was all water under the bridge. Spinel had cocked her head to the right, eyes narrowing at Steven in confusion.

“What does water going under a bridge have to do with anything?” Garnet smiled at the confused gem and gently placed a hand on her head, frowning internally when Spinel flinched at the gesture.

“It's a human expression, it means that It's in the past, don't worry about it.” The fusion knew that it would take more than words to ease the troubled gem's mind, after all, actions speak louder than words. Steven was surprised to discover that Spinel hadn't been to Funland yet. 

“Her mind gets overwhelmed.” Pink Pearl paused, trying to find the right words. Steven and Pink Pearl were sitting on the beach, watching the meditation session between Garnet and Spinel from a distance.

“She becomes claustrophobic in large crowds, all of the loud and different noises happening at the same time cause overstimulation.” It made sense, Spinel had listened to nothing but dead silence for six thousand years. Steven himself would become overwhelmed on particularly busy days at the amusement park. He watched the two gems in the distance, smiling as the fusion patiently guided the pink gem towards a sense of peace. 

“Has the meditation helped?” He asked the gem next to him, watching as she smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

“It really has, and per Garnet's instruction, we've taken small trips into town every day. We stay a little longer each time and go a little further. When she feels like It's becoming too much, she lets me know and we head home.” 

“That's great, I'm glad it's helping her.” Pink Pearl hummed thoughtfully. 

“She's making steady progress, it has even helped her with being able to be left alone for short periods of time.” 

“Really?” Steven said in surprise, he could remember just how clingy her rejuvenated form had been. 

“It was her idea to use the same tactic with being around large crowds, so far, she can be by herself for up to an hour.” 

“That's a long time for her.” 

“It is, and I'm very proud of her, but she feels like she's not making progress quickly enough.” Pink Pearl sighed with a hint of exasperation.

“Slow and steady is best.” She hummed in agreement. 

“So, how has everything else been for you guys?” 

“It's been great here, the animals that live by our house are quite fascinating. I particularly enjoy all of the small birds.”

“In that case, I'll take you guys to a store by the wharf. They have containers called bird feeders that hold seeds for the birds. You can put them up in the trees around your house and you'll see more of them.” Pink Pearl clapped her hands together.

“That would be wonderful, thank you, Steven.” 

“No problem, anything else?” 

“Well,” Pink Pearl chuckled, turning her attention to the heart-shaped gem.

“Spinel is quite curious about human children, she doesn't understand them and tends to get nervous around them.” Steven raised an eyebrow in question.

“When has she been around kids?” 

“Well, a human family was hiking in the mountains, and when they saw us sitting outside they stopped to say hi.” Pink Pearl shifted so that she was sitting cross-legged in the sand. 

“The children were quite interested in Spinel, even though she was hiding behind me.” She laughed at the memory, looking at Spinel in the distance with fondness in her eyes. 

“It was quite easy to talk to them, but to Spinel, it was as if they were a different creature.” Steven nodded, a hand on his chin. 

“It makes sense, gems don't grow physically as human children do. You guys emerge already grown up and can take care of yourselves. It takes a long time for humans to grow old enough to get to that point.” Pink Pearl eagerly absorbed this information, interested in hearing more. 

“How do human children emerge?” She asked with an innocent look on her face, Steven could only blush and awkwardly avert his gaze. 

“That's....hmmm. Do you guys have a computer?” He asked, chuckling awkwardly. 

“Yes, your friend Peridot set one up for us. Spinel mainly uses it to watch videos of cats and to look up these things called memes.” 

“Of course she does.” He said with a laugh, Amethyst must have been the one to introduce Spinel to memes.

“So, there's this thing called a search engine, and can type in pretty much anything you want to know about and it will give you answers. Ask Spinel to go to something called google.” Pink Pearl's eye widened, she had no idea such a thing existed. 

“How fascinating, I will be sure to ask the google all of our questions.” Steven sighed in relief, thankful that he wouldn't have to explain the act of reproduction and childbirth to another set of gems. 

“Ah, they seem to be done for the day.” Pink Pearl watched Garnet grin and place a hand on Spinel's shoulder, and was delighted to note that instead of flinching away, Spinel seemed to bask in the praise. She made her way over to the two, nodding at Garnet before draping an arm around Spinel's shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Good session?” Spinel grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek as well, but not without a small blush. 

“Great session doll.” Pink Pearl looked at Garnet, who gave her a thumbs up.

“She's making great progress, I'm impressed.” 

“That's wonderful!” The fusion nodded. 

“I think we can push our sessions out further, how do you feel about twice a week Spinel?” The gem in question shrugged.

“Sounds fine to me, thank you, Garnet.” 

“I'm happy to do it, feel free to contact me anytime if you want a session outside of our schedule.” Spinel nodded, leaning back into Pink Pearl's embrace. Watching as Garnet and Steven made their way back to the temple.

“Do you want to go home?” Spinel leaned back further and planted a kiss on Pink Pearl's chin.

“Can we stay here for a bit?” Pink Pearl's smile widened, she wrapped her arms around Spinel's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“Of course we can, It's a beautiful day.” Spinel melted into her embrace and sighed in content. The two pink gems basked in the sun and the silence for half an hour before a high pitched wail pierced the air, making the heart-shaped gem jump out her lover's embrace. Her magenta eyes scoured the beach, searching for any signs of danger. Spinel nearly jumped a mile into the air as a small creature tackled her to the sand and latched onto her waist. 

“Oh my.” Pink Pearl blinked slowly as she took in the scene, a human child had just tackled Spinel, and was sobbing into her shirt. Spinel groaned, just a tad bit disoriented.

“What's the hell-” Any kind of insult died on her tongue when she realized that she was in the grip of one of those human children. She froze, feeling quite awkward. 

“Uhhhhh, doll?” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“What uhh, what do I do?” She asked barely containing her panic as the tiny human cried louder into her shirt. She got to her feet, gently trying to pry the human off, its grip was surprisingly strong. To both of their surprise and Spinel's horror, a second screaming child ran up to Spinel and clung onto one of her legs. The heart-shaped gem brought her hands up to her pigtails and tugged on them.

“Oh, stars, how many of ya are there? Where do ya keep comin' from?” Pink Pearl chuckled and approached the panicked gem, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Calm down Spinel, they're just little humans.” Spinel shuddered as their tiny but constricting limbs seemed to tighten around her. 

“But they're touchin' me.” She whined, shaking the leg that had been taken captive. 

“They're upset.” She moved her hand from Spinel's shoulders to the child clinging to her waist, she knelt down to be face to face with the child and gave it a comforting smile. 

“What's wrong little one?” The kid lifted its face from her shirt, and Spinel's eyelids twitched when she noticed the viscous substance that came from the creature's nose was now smeared on her clothing. 

“I-I can't find my mommy!” It screamed and buried it's face into Spinel's shirt again, Pink Pearl tilted her head and looked at the other gem.

“What's a mommy?” 

“I don't know!” 

“I'll call Steven.” 

__________________________________

Steven had been in the middle of discussing the plans to further develop Little Homeworld when he heard his cell vibrating on the kitchen counter. 

“Hello?” The sound of screaming blared through the speakers, and he had to lift the phone away from his ear for a moment. 

“Steven? It's Pink Pearl.” He looked at the phone in confusion before walking out the front door and leaned over the railing. 

“What's going on? Are you guys okay?” He looked out into the distance, squinting his eyes, he could make out the two pink gems on the beach. 

“Well, we're alright, but-” 

“No, we are not alright!” The sound of the screaming grew louder. 

“I'm on my way.” He hung up and sprinted down to the beach, the sight that greeted him was nothing short of comical. Spinel had one child clinging to her right leg, and one child clinging to her waist. Both were wailing very loudly, and Spinel looked like she was about to do the same. 

“Oh, Steven. Thank you for coming down, this child is saying that they can't find their mommy? I don't know what that is.” 

“A little help!” Spinel shouted, once again trying to pry the child off of her waist while simultaneously shaking her right leg. He ran over to Spinel putting his hands on her shoulders. 

“Spinel, stop. They're just scared okay?” The stressed gem growled.

“Then tell me what to do!” 

“Well, a mom is someone that brings a human child into this world.” 

“Oh, like a creator?” Pink Pearl asked.

“Exactly! Kids tend to get scared when they're separated from their “creator.” Steven knelt down next to Spinel.

“Where did you guys see your mom last?” The child clinging to Spinel's waist sniffled pathetically and pointed to the boardwalk. Steven smiled and ruffled the kid's hair. 

“Alright, we should probably go back and look for her, okay?” Both of the kids nodded, and as soon as they freed Spinel from their treacherous grasp, she leaped away from them and hid behind Pink Pearl. Steven waved at them and began walking towards the boardwalk.

“I'll be right back you guys!” 

“Thank you, Steven!” Pink Pearl shouted, giggling as Spinel growled behind her. 

“I don't like the tiny humans.” She huffed, affectionately patting the pigtailed gem's hair. 

“That's because you don't understand them, Steven said we should use something called google to learn more about them and their origins.” 

“They're too loud.” 

“They were quite loud, yes.” Spinel grumbled and rested her chin on Pink Pearl's shoulder, who hummed. 

“Why don't we go home and cuddle?” Spinel chuckled, pressing her lips to Pink Pearl's neck.

“Now you're talkin' doll, let's ditch this joint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I'll write a chapter about these two just cuddling and being all lovey-dovey.   
An FYI about myself, I do not like human children. Give me a kitten or a puppy any day, but kids are just... -shivers- no thank you.


	6. Aftermath

It had been five days since a raging corrupted gem crashed through Spinel and Pink Pearl's beloved house, and Spinel had yet to reform. Even after numerous reassurances that Spinel was fine and just needed a long rest, Pink Pearl continuously paced back and forth in the living room.

“Pearl did say that she'd probably take at least a week to rest.” Steven mentioned as he tried to reassure her for what felt like the hundredth time. Pink Pearl sighed, finally deciding to cease her anxious pacing and sat on the couch.

“Yes, I know, but...” She trailed off, her eye on the pink gem that was bundled up in a blanket on the coffee table. 

“She's never taken this long before, I can't help but worry.” Steven sat on the couch next to her.

“Pearl once took two weeks to reform when I was younger.” Pink Pearl briefly looked at him in surprise, before going back to keeping an eye on the gem on the table. 

“That's quite a long time.” Steven chuckled and leaned back against the couch, resting his feet up on the table. 

“Yeah, she really scared me. I carried her around the house all bundled up in a blanket, I even kept her gem under a lamp to keep her warm.” 

“That was very kind of you.” The two sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Steven spoke up again. 

“You know, I can watch her if you want to take a quick break.” Steven really hoped that he wasn't being pushy, but the pink gem just looked so tired. Pink Pearl hummed, and for just a second, Steven thought that maybe he'd be successful in getting her to take a breather.

“I appreciate the offer Steven, but I need to be here when she reforms.” Steven looked like he wanted to object, but Pink Pearl held up a gloved hand. 

“It is not that I don't trust you to look after her Steven, It's just that if I'm not here, she might think...”

“She might think that you left her.” Steven finished the sentence, he wanted to pinch himself for forgetting. Pink Pearl looked at Spinel's gem, a sad smile on her face. 

“She has made a lot of progress in terms of dealing with her emotions in a healthier way.” She paused, carefully picking up the gem from the blanket and giving it a quick kiss. 

“But there are days where she is just constantly bombarded by negative thoughts, and sometimes, there is nothing that either of us can do to make them go away.” She leaned back against the couch, holding Spinel's gem to her chest. Those days were tough, and Pink Pearl had a hard time hiding her despair from the heart-shaped gem. It was crushing to witness just how much Spinel could hate herself even with the Pearl's constant reassurances that she was loved.

“She is much better about being left alone, but sometimes, if I do something such as getting out of bed before she wakes up and she wakes up alone, she tends to panic.” Steven nodded in understanding.

“I see, she doesn't like being alone unexpectedly.” Pink Pearl nodded and just as she opened her mouth to continue the conversation, Spinel's gem lifted into the air and began to glow. Pink Pearl sighed in relief and stood from the couch. 

“Here she comes.” They both watched as her form went from her past self with heart-shaped buns, to the pigtailed form they all knew and loved. She materialized, but instead of gently floating down, her form dropped and landed face-first on the hard floor with a thunk. Steven flinched, and Pink Pearl knelt down next to the other gems prone form. 

“Oh my, Spinel?” She reached out a hand and gently placed it on Spinel's shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. Spinel groaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. 

“Ouch.” Her magenta eyes slowly looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. Pink Pearl didn't miss the way that her form tensed and her eyes darted around frantically before landing on her. Spinel's body shuddered as it seemed to relax, and Pink Pearl held Spinel's cheeks in her hands, gently massaging the skin there with her thumbs. 

“Welcome back.” Spinel chuckled as tears formed in her eyes, and she brought her own hands up to cup the hands on her cheeks. 

“Thank the stars you're okay.” With a small cry, Pink Pearl wrapped both arms around Spinel's shoulders, she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. 

“I thought I was going to lose you!” Pink Pearl sobbed, Spinel sniffled and wrapped her arms around the other gem twice. She let Pink Pearl cry into her shoulder, soothingly running her hand through the light pink hair. 

“Y-your gem, I-it was cracked!”

“I know.” 

“You were almost shattered!” 

“I know.” Pink Pearl raised her head to look at Spinel, heart constricting at the anxiety in the other gem's eyes. Spinel released a shuddering sigh and bent her head to rest her forehead against Pink Pearls.

“I'm sorry I scared you, but, I didn't want it to hurt you.” Spinel clenched her eyes shut and tightened her grip on the other gem, almost as if she expected Pink Pearl to vanish if she didn't hold her tight enough. A little bit of irritation seeped into Pink Pearl, but she took a deep breath, not letting any irritation show in her voice. 

“How do you think it makes me feel when you get hurt Spinel?” She felt the other gem stiffen, she had to tread carefully here, or else Spinel would be caught in a downward spiral of guilt and doubt. She gave Spinel's chin a gentle kiss.

“I don't want you to get hurt either, and it scares me when you seem to lose all concern for your well being to protect me.” Spinel flinched a little at her words but remained calm. Spinel averted her gaze to the side, and for a second, Pink Pearl thought that she was starting to lose the other gem to the guilt she knew she was feeling. Spinel hated making the other gem feel anything negative, but conflict was bound to rear its ugly head in any relationship, and Spinel knew that she had to work at discussing these feelings in ways that didn't end with hurt feelings and tears. She closed her eyes and let out a breath before looking at the other gem in the eye again. 

“Not gonna lie, there are times when I do feel like my life isn't worth anything. When I feel like it wouldn't be as big of an impact if I left, compared to other gems, I mean.” Spinel uncoiled her arms from around Pink Pearl, bringing her hands up to cradle the other gem's face.

“You're my everything doll, I don't know what I'd do without you.” Spinel's voice wavered as she spoke, and tears trailed down both their faces. 

“I know that that way of thinking is unhealthy and inconsiderate, just another thing to add to the list of things I need to work on, huh?” She chuckled, and Steven could only stare in awe at the healthy conversation occurring before him. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” He started, and Spinel's head swiveled to look at him like she had just realized that he was in the room with them. 

“Spinel, I think that meditation would be a really good thing for you. Garnet is a really good teacher, do you want me to ask her?” He offered, and without hesitation, Spinel nodded. She gave him a genuine smile and Pink Pearl shot him a thankful look. 

“That'd be swell Steven, thanks.” 

“No problem, let me get another pillow for you guys.” Steven hopped to his feet and ran out of the room, intending to get the two gems comfortable before going to bed himself. Pink Pearl looked at Spinel, a mischievous smile on her face. 

“Your everything, huh?” Spinel stared at her with wide eyes, and Pink Pearl could see the cogs turning inside her head before a brilliant blush spread across her face. 

“W-well yeah, I-I mean you-” She was interrupted by Pink Pearl's soft lips pressing against her own, and a delighted shiver shot through her as gentle hands ran through her hair and massaged her scalp. They separated panting for air they didn't need, and Spinel smirked. 

“Tryin' to get me flustered huh? Well, two can play at that game.” She purred, bringing one of her gloved hands to Pink Pearl's gem and giving it a gentle stroke. Pink Pearl had to bite her lip to stifle a moan, trying to be mindful of the other residents. However, Spinel was persistent, and when teeth nipped at her delicate neck, she released a quiet moan. She could feel Spinel's lips smirk against her neck, and the heart-shaped gem gently lowered the two of them to the floor. 

“Alright guys, here's that pillow, get lots of-” Steven froze at the entrance to the living room, his mind taking a second too long to catch up with what his eyes were seeing. His whole face turned red in an instant, and he quickly threw the pillow onto the couch before attempting to climb the stairs to his room with a hand covering his eyes. He slammed his door shut, and the last thing he heard before turning on his fan to the highest volume, was Amethyst egging the two pink gems on. 

“Go Spinel, my girl got game!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Steven, It's like walking in on a sibling having sex haha! FYI, Amethyst is best wingman.


	7. Let Me Love You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel wants to pet all of the Earthly creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea popped into my head at midnight, so I rolled with it.

Pink Pearl learned very early on that Spinel was just in awe of all of the creatures that resided on Earth. She was utterly fascinated by the numerous birds that decided to take advantage of one of the many bird feeders around their house but was always disappointed when they flew away from her. Her desire to try and pet everything that she encountered started out simple and safe enough. Cat Steven was the first victim, but the feline certainly didn't seem to mind the attention if her purrs were anything to go by. The noise soothed something in Spinel's gem.

She had eyed Lion suspiciously, wondering if the larger feline could purr as well. She was disappointed to find that he did not, but she rather liked the pleased moans that came from the beast as she rubbed his fuzzy pink belly. 

Dogs were the next creature on her list, yes she had a list, and Pink Pearl was a little concerned to see the word shark on the piece of paper that she carried around. They had met a rather sweet and boisterous dog during one of their hikes in the mountains. It was something called a Labrador, and Spinel reveled in the creature's desire to play with her. The look on the heart-shaped gem's face was priceless when she felt the dog's slippery tongue lick her cheek, leaving behind a trail of saliva. It was a look of both affection and disgust.

Unfortunately, Spinel's interaction with a beautiful orange and black Butterfly did not go as well. Pink Pearl had been concerned about the insect's delicate body from the start, and her fears had been quickly confirmed when Spinel turned to look at her with tears in her eyes as she held the now deceased Butterfly in her hands. 

“Oh my.” She whispered and she quickly walked over to the pink gem to put her arms around her shoulders. 

“Perhaps smaller creatures such as this shouldn't be pet, let's take it to Steven.” She had suggested, and Spinel silently nodded holding the Butterfly in her hands as if it were the most delicate of treasures. If the look on Spinel's face hadn't been so filled with despair, Steven would have laughed at the situation. With a quick kiss, the Butterfly came back to life in Spinel's hands, and heart-shaped gem bent her head to get closer to it and whispered-

“I'm sorry.” Steven and Pink Pearl watched on with smiles on their faces as Spinel carried the insect outside and let it fly away.

Steven had suggested that the two go to what was called a petting zoo if Spinel was so keen on petting different kinds of animals. 

“It's safer too.” He encouraged, especially after Pink Pearl had informed him that Spinel wished to pet a shark. Luckily, such a place existed on a small working farm close to where the barn used to be. Spinel was positively vibrating with excitement as one of the ranch hands happily opened the gate to a fenced-in area, and it was here that Spinel learned that she loved Llamas. 

“Their long necks remind me of Yellow Diamond.” She said with a chuckle, and Pink Pearl fought hard to hold back a giggle. A Diamond being compared to such a creature would have once been considered blasphemous, but she found herself silently agreeing. The two of them happily tossed handfuls of oats to the animals, and Pink Pearl found herself liking the baby goats the most. Their playful dispositions reminded her of Spinel. 

The chickens were...interesting. Spinel and Pink Pearl watched them peck at the ground and make clucking noises in mild curiosity. The ranch hand had happily answered all of their questions about the purposes of each animal, and when asked about the chickens, he just smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

“They lay eggs which we eat, they're also relaxing to watch.” The chickens were odd to Spinel, but she was determined to make friends with them, and she was pleasantly surprised when they didn't run away as she approached. The feathers were smooth under her hands, and one chicken, in particular, seemed to enjoy Spinel's presence. That is until the rooster decided that he didn't take too kindly to a stranger hanging around his hens. Pink Pearl could only watch as the angry bird chased after the poor pink gem, angrily flapping its wings and attempting to peck the back of Spinel's legs. 

“Whatever I did I'm sorry!” She yelled at it before diving over the fence and disappearing into the countryside. They were taking a short break from birds.

The next creature that caught Spinel's attention was a large green snake that a very nice lady had draped around her neck on the boardwalk. The reptile had reminded Spinel of her own stretchy limbs, and she was positively delighted when the lady gently removed the snake from around her neck and draped it over Spinel's shoulders. She had frozen at first, not entirely sure what to do with such a creature. The snake slowly lifted its head up to Spinel's face, and the gem let out a giggle as it flicked its forked tongue onto her cheek. 

“It tickles.” She spoke through her laughter, and Pink Pearl hesitantly reached out a hand to pet the snake, her eye widened in wonder at the feel of the smooth scales. She had almost expected it to be slimy. 

“Where are its legs?” Spinel had asked, curious as to how a land creature could survive without the limbs most other creatures they encountered had had. The kind lady sent both gems a sad smile. 

“They don't have any.” Well, that had put a damper on Spinel's happy mood, and Pink Pearl gently patted the heart-shaped gem's back as they walked towards the beach with Spinel crying for every snake that existed without legs. 

The beach was their last stop, at least for now. Pink Pearl suspected that as the two of them learned more about the Earth, Spinel's list would grow. The two gems waded into the shallow ocean water gawking at all of the small fish that hung around closer to the shore. They cupped their hands in the water and waited until the fish got close enough before attempting to scoop them out of the water. 

“They sure are slippery, aren't they?” Pink Pearl said with a chuckle as all of the fish slipped through her fingers and landed back into the ocean. 

“Yeah, this planet really is something, huh?” Pink Pearl looked at Spinel's face and frowned at the tears that were welling up in her eyes. It was clear that the heart-shaped gem still felt incredibly guilty about what she had done to the planet. After living with the Diamonds for a couple of months Spinel had told her everything about her attempts to kill every living thing on Earth, and Pink Pearl had been so terribly concerned at the amount of fear in the other gem's eyes. She was terrified that the Pearl would think she was disgusting and would want nothing to do with her anymore. Pink Pearl had gladly proven her wrong and gently held Spinel in her arms and comforted her as she sobbed in despair. 

“It is, and I am so happy that I get to be here with you by my side.” Pink Pearl held both of Spinel's hands in her own, rubbing gentle circles into them with her thumbs. Spinel shyly looked up at Pink Pearl and was unprepared for the amount of love and understanding that the other gem had in her eye. She felt so undeserving of her love. She let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding in as Pink Pearl leaned down and rest her forehead against her own. 

“I'm really happy to be here with you too doll, golly, I don't know what a gem like you sees in me.” Pink Pearl pressed a chaste kiss to Spinel's lips, and it instantly cast any negative thoughts that Spinel had about herself away. It was amazing what a simple gesture could do. 

“I see a gem that is kind and loves to make others laugh.” She kissed both of Spinel's cheeks, intent on showering the gem before her with unconditional love. 

“I see a gem that has been through a lot, but is making great strides to better herself.” Spinel couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled from her throat as Pink Pearl kissed her nose. 

“I see the gem that I love, and that has pet exactly nine creatures on Earth today.” Pink Pearl chuckled and Spinel grinned at her.

“Speaking of, I believe you have one more Earth creature to cross off of your list.” Stars had appeared in Spinel's eyes.

“You don't mean?” Pink Pearl couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth, but the hopeful look in Spinel's eyes was almost too much. 

“Let us go find a shark.” 

“Yes!” Spinel cheered and jumped into the air, her ponytails flopping around. 

___________________________________________

From the porch of the beach house, Garnet watched the two pink gems, a soft smile on her face. 

“Oh, Garnet, there you are.” The fusion turned her head to acknowledge the young gem hybrid as he joined her outside. 

“Steven.” She said with a nod before turning her attention back to the beach. Steven followed her gaze and smiled. 

“It's really nice to see those two so happy.” Garnet nodded.

“They certainly deserve it after everything they've been through.” Steven was about to agree when he saw something that made him squint his eyes at the two.

“Why are they walking into the ocean?” He turned to look at Garnet, and the fusion pushed her visor further up her nose, which glinted in the light.

“They are going to find a shark.” 

“What?!” Steven's voice cracked, and he quickly turned around and sprinted down the stairs. 

“No no no, Spinel, wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the gender of the calico cat is, but typically calico and tortie cats are female. What do you think Spinel would name her cat?


End file.
